Roommates With Benefits
by riverdalebabe2017
Summary: "Levy, why the hell are you wearing Erik's shirt?" "Eh? Uh..." "Holy hell Midget, I'm surprised that you're even walking considering the amount of fucking we did last night." "..." Based on prompt on Tumblr. CoLe one-shot


**Hey there everyone, Cross here. I'm dropping another one-shot today featuring Cobra and Levy. This was defitnitely fun to write lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Prompt-Imagine your otp living with roommates. Your otp has still not mentioned that they're together but one morning person A tiredly walks in wearing one of B's iconic shirts B always wear. All the roommates start questioning A until B walks in and makes it real obvious they did the nasty last night.**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning around nine-thirty am and a few of the residents of 5987 Witches' Crime Drive were just waking up from a late night of partying except for two that had stayed home. One of the residents, Levy McGarden, walked into the kitchen feeling tired but unusually happy that morning. Humming to herself, the blue-haired twenty-one year old started taking out pots and pans to start on breakfast. She was responsible for cooking since her roommates Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer, and Sorano couldn't boil water to save their lives while Richard, Jellal, and Meredy were barely passable. As she was taking out the ingredients to make pancakes and eggs, she heard a set of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to see a man with tanned skin, a mop of blue hair that was all over the place and a oddly-shaped red birthmark on the left side of his face walking down the stairs with huge bags under his blood-shot eyes.

"Good morning Jelly," Levy said brightly.

"Ugh, I would say good morning but I'm nursing a huge hangover right now," Jellal muttered as he sat down at the kitchen bar and rested his head on the bar. Jellal had decided to take up Sorano's offer on going to a party after a whole week of stressing at school and ended up getting wasted along with Sorano, Sawyer, Meredy, and Macbeth while Richard was working overnight. Levy and Erik were the only ones at home but no one thought much of it. Levy took out some pills and a glass of water and handed them over to the hung-over man.

"Thanks," he muttered before shoving the pills into his mouth and washing it down with the water. Next down the stairs was Meredy, who looked like she had went through a trash compactor. Her long pink hair was literally standing up on ends and her emerald green eyes were blood-shot red like Jellal. "Good morning Meredy," Levy greeted brightly.

"Why the hell are you so chipper in the morning?" Meredy growled while wearing a grumpy look on her face as she sat next to Jellal and placed her head on his shoulder. Levy knew it was the hangover talking so she didn't take the pink-haired woman's words to heart as she handed her some pills with a glass of water. As she continued to make breakfast, Sorano, Macbeth, and Sawyer came downstairs, all three looking equally as trashed as Jellal and Meredy.

"Ugh, I feel like total shit," Sawyer muttered as he sat on the couch in the living room.

"That's the last time I'm going anywhere with Sorano," Macbeth said, his black and white two-toned hair looking all out of sorts.

"Put a fucking sock in it bitch," Sorano muttered while rubbing her temples to soothe the raging headache due to the hangover she was experiencing.

"Here you guys go," Levy said as she handed the two men and the lone female pills and glasses of water.

"Thanks," they said as Levy went back to cooking breakfast. Soon the smell of eggs and maple pancakes filled the kitchen.

"Yum, I'm so hungry," Meredy said as she started drooling. Now that he was thinking slightly clearly, Sawyer noticed that Erik was the only person missing and that something was off about Levy.

"Where the hell is Erik? And Levy, why the hell are you wearing one of Erik's snake shirt?" Sawyer asked. The room went dead silent as everyone took in Levy's sleeping attire, which consisted of nothing but Erik's black and purple snake shirt that he wore yesterday. Even her hair was looking a little questionable as well.

"Eh? Uh…" Levy said as she played with the bottom of the shirt, struggling to find the words to fill the awkward moment that was currently taking place. Her cheeks turned pink as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Is there something we're missing?" Sorano asked while looking thoroughly perplexed at the situation that presented itself to the somewhat hungover members of the house.

"Well, you see… I-I...well," Levy said, fumbling over her words while trying to explain why exactly she was clad in Erik's shirt without giving the actual reason away. The room door to Erik's room suddenly swung open.

"Holy hell Midget, I'm surprised you're even walking considering the amount of fucking we did last night," Erik said casually as he entered the kitchen area. Everyone's jaws dropped at the information Erik just dropped. Levy turned a dark shade of red at Erik's obscene statement.

"What the actual fuck?" Sawyer said.

"Holy shit," Macbeth muttered, his dark eyes wide.

"H-How? W-When did you two?" Meredy spluttered.

"I did not see this coming," Jellal muttered while shaking his head.

"Hold the hell on. When did you two even started fucking around?" Sorano demanded, now wanting more information.

"Tch, we were never hiding our relationship. We're just not that fucking obvious about it," Erik said as he sat down next to Meredy. Meredy gasped when she saw the amount of scratches on Erik's back.

"Did Levy do all that?" she asked while looking astounded.

"Yep, my girl's a fucking freak in the bed," Erik said while smirking.

"Erik!" Levy screeched while her face burned a bright red.

"I so do not need to hear about it," Sawyer muttered while rubbing his temples. As Levy came around the corner, the others could see that Levy was indeed limping.

"Sit the hell down Levy. You're limping and you need to be resting right now. I'll finish serving the breakfast," Erik said before lifting Levy up and placing her into the chair he was in previously despite her protests.

"Well I guess that would explain her being so fucking bright as a ball of sunshine this morning," Sorano said while smirking. What an interesting start to the day indeed.

* * *

 **Poor Levy and not one fuck was given by Erik that morning lol XD**


End file.
